


Meeting the Inlaws

by sophisticus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: Corypheus is dead, and with the Inquisition disbanded, Delilah and Cullen find their selves with the rest of their lives ahead of them. The first thing they do after getting married? Meet the inlaws, of course.





	Meeting the Inlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Day 2 of Cullavellan week 2017 - Meet the Family  
> http://cullavellanheaven.tumblr.com/post/164067262368/cullavellan-week-2017

Gravel crunched under their boots as Delilah and Cullen made their way down the road out of South Reach, surrounded on either side by swaying grasses and wildflowers. In the distance, perched atop one of the many rolling hills of the region, sat a picturesque little cottage, complete with a white picket fence and a garden around the side.

“It looks like it belongs in a painting,” Delilah remarked. Cullen chuckled in response.

“That it does,” he replied. “Mia’s quite proud of it, and rightly so. She built the place by hand after finding refuge here during the Blight. She was determined to not let the Blight stop her from making a life here, since Honnleath was overrun.”

They had gotten about thirty feet from the cottage when the front door burst open. A full-figured woman filled the frame. She took one look at the pair of them, gasped, and ran over, boisterous coppery curls bouncing everywhere.

She collided with Cullen, flinging her arms around him. He huffed in surprise and hugged her back. “Hello, Mia.”

Delilah barely had a second to suck in a breath before it was her turn. Mia embraced her tightly for a moment before holding her at arm’s length. “Look at you! You’re even prettier than Cul described! You’re definitely-” She cut off, finally glancing at Delilah’s middle. “Oh Maker, are you…?”

Delilah grinned, and laid her hand on her slowly thickening belly. “So it seems.”

Mia squealed and hugged her again, this time being careful. “I can’t believe it! I’m going to be an aunt! Oh, wait until Branson and Rosalie find out,” she exclaimed. Cullen laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sure they’re used to pregnancy announcements already, what with the kids each of them already has,” he said sheepishly.

“Not from _you_ ,” Mia replied. “Come in, come in. Rosalie’s already here, and Branson should be here any time.”

Inside the cottage was as picture-perfect as the outside. A merry fire crackled in the stone hearth, warding off the faint chill of the fading winter, and the windowsills were filled with potted plants and rocks of varying sizes and colors. A lovingly worn sofa faced the fire, and the kitchen table was laden with food that Mia and Rosalie had prepared.

Rosalie herself was busy in the kitchen, elbow-deep in dough and flour spattered on her apron. She smiled brightly. “You must be Delilah! I’d wave, but I’m a little occupied,” she apologized, her voice sweet as honey.

Delilah waved her worry away. “Don’t worry about it, I can see you have your hands full,” she replied.

Behind them, Mia closed the door and bustled about, taking their bags and setting them aside. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. Are you hungry? Need a drink?”

“You don’t need to fuss over us,” Cullen said. “Do you two want help with the food?”

“Nonsense,” Mia replied. “My baby brother finally visits for the first time since he left for Kirkwall, and you want to help with the housework!?” She paused, suddenly looking thoughtful. “Actually, now that you mention it, I _should_ make you do all the work after all the times you didn’t write me.”

 Everybody had a good laugh at that, and Cullen headed over to the kitchen to help Rosalie with the baking. Delilah fumbled with the clasp of her cloak until it was loose, and set it on her pack. As she moved, she tried to ignore the pinned sleeve on her left arm, hiding the blotchy streaked scars that decorated her skin from the stump of her elbow to nearly her collarbone.

If Mia noticed her discomfort, she tactfully ignored it. “I’m so glad you’ve finally come to meet us, dear,” she said quietly. “I can tell you make my brother very happy.”

“Thank you. He makes me very happy too,” the elf said softly, watching Cullen roll up his sleeves and dive into the dough with Rosalie.

Mia clapped her hands on Delilah’s shoulder and grinned. “If you two are happy, I’m happy. Welcome to the family, hon.”


End file.
